Lies, Lies and more Lies
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puck and Rachel story... Rachel pregnant same time as Quinn is both by Puck set in season 1 suckish summary story is way better please read M for SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Got this idea stuck in my head I hope you like it. Set in season 1**

Chapter 1

Why did I have to open my big, fat mouth, why? Because I thought I would get Finn but like everything else that happens in my life it turned out to be an epic fail. I opened my mouth and told everyone who didn't already know that Puck was the dad of Quinn's baby; to say he took it horribly was an understatement, I excepted him to come running slow motion into my arms but instead he was hurt and angry at everyone like everyone had hurt him not just Quinn and Puck. After the announcement was made in Glee Club I went to find Quinn who ran out of the room a few moments after Finn left, she was sitting in a nook in the hallway and looked utterly defeated.

"I'm so sorry I full understand if you want to beat me up, just try and avoid the nose" Rachel said and closed her eyes waiting to feel Quinn laying into her

"I'm not angry with you, you just did what I wasn't brave enough to do… tell the truth" Quinn said with a shaky voice

"Quinn I shouldn't have said anything it wasn't my place I'm so sorry" Rachel whispered to the pretty blonde next to her

"It's ok but could you just go now I want to be alone at the moment" Quinn whimpered as tears fell down her face

"Ok" Rachel said before standing and leaving, as she walked down the hallway she ran into Puck; who had that sad and angry look in his eyes before quickly walking away from him trying to forget all the damage she had caused that day.

That afternoon, Rachel went home and went straight into her kitchen; she was going to bake 'I'm sorry' cookies for Noah, she didn't know why she felt the need to apologise to him but she couldn't bare the thought of not doing so, after the cookies were made she walked to the Puckerman's residence, being in a small community of Jewish people everyone knew where everyone else lived which was sometimes a bad thing but also worked out well if you needed to see someone with giving them a warning to say they're not home. Rachel knocked on the Puckerman's doorbell and Trisha; Noah's mother opened the door

"Oh hello Rachel what a nice surprise" Trisha smiled at the young girl

"Hello Trisha I need to speak with Noah is he around?" Rachel asked as she stepped inside the house

"Yes dear he is in his room, you can go straight up; can you tell Noah that I am picking his sister up from softball practise when you're in there please?" Trisha asked

"Of course" Rachel smiled and watched as Trisha left before slowly walking up the stairs into Noah's bedroom (she so wasn't stalling for time, she just didn't want to rush), once she got to his closed door she took in a nervous breath before knocking twice and stepped back

"What" Puck barked from inside his room

"C-can I come in?" Rachel said nervously

"Berry?" Puck said stunned before walking to his door and opening it "What are you doing here?" Puck asked

"Here" Rachel said shoving the plate of cookies into his hands "I'm sorry" Rachel said "I shouldn't have opened my mouth it wasn't my news to tell" Rachel said nervously

"Come in" Puck said and moved back to sit on his bed and began to eat the cookies "There good" he smirked at her

Rachel smiled hesitantly and made her way into his room; she wasn't expecting him to let her inside but was surprising happily surprised that he did.

"So are you and Finn dating yet?" He asked smugly

"No and I don't think we will for a while either" Rachel said playing with the hem of her skirt

"He will always love Quinn, no matter what Rachel; the sooner you get used that the better your life will fucking be trust me" Puck said

"But why? Why does everyone want Quinn Fabray, Finn, you…?" Rachel said quietly she didn't know why the idea of Noah wanted Quinn angered her as much as it did

"Because she's hot" Puck said simply "And popular"

"Yeah of course" Rachel said bitterly under her breath

There was a long paused between the two

"W-what about me? What am i?" Rachel said in a whisper

"You're beautiful" Puck said without hesitation "Annoying but kind" He added

"You think I'm pretty?" Rachel said shocked

"Nope I think you're beautiful" Puck said looking her straight in the eyes

"Noah" Rachel whispered

"Rach" He said back

They stared into each other eyes for a few seconds before Puck put the plate down onto the floor and pushed Rachel gently down onto his bed

"Noah" Rachel whispered and kissed his mouth, Puck returned the kiss, it wasn't rough or hurried like their other kisses it was sweet and almost like he wanted to tell her how much he cared

"Rach you are so beautiful" He whispered into her hair smelling her apple scented shampoo "So sexy" He moaned as she kissed his jaw

Puck pulled back to take off her shirt and smiled to himself when Rachel lifted her arms up to help him get it off… _she wants you just was much as you want her Puckerman_, Rachel lifted his shirt off his head and slowly removed her skirt, so she was only left in her panties and bra.

"Rach as much as I want this my mum's downstairs" Puck managed to get out as Rachel unzipped his jeans

"She went and picked Zia up for softball" Rachel moaned

"Fuck yeah" Puck said and removed his jeans and his cock sprung out (no boxers), Rachel looked down at his cock and licked her lips before kissing Puck again; Puck took off her bra and Rachel was in nothing but her panties.

"Are you wet Rachel?" Puck moaned as he trailed his hand down her body stopping just at her pantie waistline

"Mhmm" Rachel whimpered and then let out a loud moan when Puck slipped 1 finger inside of her and began to pump it in and out

"You're so fucking wet for me baby" He moaned and increased his speed bringing Rachel to a quick orgasm

"Noah I need you" Rachel whispered and fisted his cock in her hand

"Are you sure Rach I know you're a virgin" Puck asked concerned

"I am so sure Noah, I want you to be my first" Rachel moaned as she felt him line up at her entrance

"It might hurt tell me if I'm hurting you Rachel" Puck said seriously

"I will" Rachel said and gasped as she felt him slowly slide inside of her, once he was fully inside he kissed her and told her sweet nothings until Rachel was used to him filling her

"Move Noah… please" Rachel begged

"You're so tight" Puck moaned as he thrusted slowly in and out of her

"Noah" Rachel moaned and kissed him desperately on the mouth and sighed loudly when he began to thrust faster

"Harder" Rachel panted

After an amazing 10 minutes Puck brought both him and Rachel to the climaxes, he slowly pulled out of her and they both moaned at the loss of contact between the two of them; they had just redressed when Trisha and Zia arrived back home. Rachel smiled at Puck and kissed him gently on the lips before turning and leaving his bedroom

"Leaving already darling" Trisha smiled at Rachel she has always liked Rachel

"Yes daddy and dad want me home for dinner" Rachel smiled

"You're welcome anytime sweetie always remember that" Trisha smiled

"Yeah anytime Berry" Puck smirked at her as he made his way down the stairs "Anytime"

"Maybe" Rachel said softly before turning and leaving the Puckerman house

The next day at school, she found out Quinn and Puck had gotten together; she was devastated. Sectionals was weird to say the least, Finn arrived just before they were due to go on with a new song but was only talking to Rachel, Matt and Mike; Finn wouldn't look at Puck or Quinn and Rachel couldn't look at Puck… what was Thursday to him, did he mean any of it or did he just want a quick lay, Rachel Berry felt like a fool. They won sectionals.

Xxxxx

One month later, Rachel was late to Glee Club which was completely unheard of. Puck wondered where she was as soon as he walked into the choir room holding Quinn's hand; he didn't want to get back with Quinn, he really liked Rachel but after Rachel left Quinn came around needed a place to stay, his mum found out about the baby and Quinn and him decided to give being a couple a chance for the kid; so she had been living with them ever since even though every day he wishes she was a certain petite, brunette that managed to make him love her.

Rachel walked into the choir room looking like she had seen a ghost, she looked horrible; that's because Rachel had just arrived back from Dr Wu's office, she had a doctor's appointment in her free period to confirm what she already thought she knew… She was pregnant.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Finn asked as he watched Rachel sit down next to him

Rachel just stared off into space not looking at anyone. Mr Shue finally arrived and started talking about their assignment for the week, when he needed the class to offer suggestions he looked straight at Rachel expecting to be bombarded with song idea but instead was met with a sad, defeated look.

"Rachel do you have any ideas?" Mr Shue asked and the whole club looked over at Rachel releasing she hadn't spoken a word since she step into the room

"No" Rachel said weakly and continued to stare at herself in the mirror her eyes glancing down at her still flat belly

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina looked worriedly down at their friend before Mr Shue snapped them out of their worried gazes by continuing the lesson. Half way through Glee Club Rachel bolted for the bathroom, covering her mouth; she needed to hurl and she needed to ASAP! After she finally stopped puking her guts up she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and quickly flushed it before slowly standing up and opening the stall door to be met with the worried looks of her 3 and only friends in the world

"Diva are you ok?" Kurt said concerned

"You have barely said two words today" Mercedes added

"Y-yeah A-a-are y-you ok?" Tina stuttered

Rachel sighed and blinked back her tears

"I'm fine guys just having an off day" Rachel said trying not to break out into tears

"Bull Rachel now spill we are you best friends" Mercedes said as she watched her friend wash her hands and her mouth

"Don't judge me" Rachel whispered softly

"Rachel are you ok you're scaring me" Kurt said

"I-I-I'm pregnant" Rachel said before bursting out into tears

Mercedes and Tina immediately scooped her into their arms and began to console their best friend.

"Oh Rachel" Kurt said with tears in his eyes for his best friend "How far along?" He asked while sitting on the bathroom floor in his designer jeans (yes he loved Rachel that much to dirty his jeans) and pulled her into a hug while Tina and Mercedes sat next to her rubbing her back

"A month, that's why I was late to Glee Club I was at the doctor's" Rachel whispered

"Who is the daddy?" Mercedes asked what they all were wondering

"N-Noah" She managed out

"W-when d-did you t-two g-get t-together?" Tina asked

"The day after everyone found out Puck was the dad to Quinn's baby, I thought it meant something to him, he said such nice things; but then the next day he and Quinn where back together" Rachel said before sobbing again

They let Rachel cry for a few more moments before telling her that she needed to get home and rest; they helped her up and cleaned her off before leaving the bathroom and walking to Kurt's car, Rachel needed a plan and her friends were going to do anything that they could to help her.

**A/N I hope you guys like it Yes another pregnancy one but will be completely different to 'Our Mistakes' so enjoys :) R&R please **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt arrived at Rachel's house after school to discuss the situation their best friend was in and to try and think of a plan to help make this as easy for Rachel as possible.

"So have you thought of abortion?" Kurt asked Rachel as all of them were sitting in her room

"Yes, and I can't do it Kurt I fully support the right for women to choose but I just can't" Rachel said quietly

"Completely up to you sweetie don't feel guilty for what you do or don't do it's your life, your baby, your decision" Kurt smiled at Rachel squeezing her hand in support

"Thank you" Rachel smiled back lightly

"Are you going to tell Puck?" Mercedes asked

"Of course! I just don't know when" Rachel said

"A-and your d-dad's?" Tina asked

"Tonight when you guys leave I need to tell them as soon as possible; I can't keep such a thing from them any longer" Rachel determinedly

After a few hours of talking about the baby, Puck and then Glee Club (at Rachel's insistence, she didn't want to talk anymore about the previous subjects for a while) Kurt, Mercedes and Tina left asking her to call them after she and her father's had spoken.

Her dad's arrived home at around 7, Rachel had cooked dinner and it was waiting for them when they got home.

"How was your day sweetie?" Her daddy Hiram asked

"Good" Rachel smiled and continued eating her stir-fry

"Are you okay pumpkin?" Her dad Paul asked

"No" Rachel said softly

"What's wrong darling?" Paul said concerned

"Please don't hate me" Rachel begged as she looked up at her father's with pleading eyes

"We love you sweetheart and nothing in this world could ever change that" Hiram assured Rachel

"Dad, daddy; I'm pregnant and I'm s-so scared" Rachel chocked out before bursting into tears

"Oh Rachel" Hiram said before rushing over to his daughter Paul right behind him and hugging her and comforting her

"We don't hate you baby girl" Paul said seriously

"Are you sure?" Hiram asked while comforting his daughter

"Yes I went to the doctors today and I'm a month I'm so sorry" Rachel said tears falling freely from her eyes

"It's okay Rachel, we will be there for you 100% whatever you decide, even though you are young every child is a blessing" Paul told his daughter with Hiram agreeing

"Are you keeping it?" Hiram asked

"Y-yes I can't abort it, but I haven't ruled adoption out yet" Rachel said honestly

"We understand baby girl" Paul said stroking his daughter's hair

"Who is the father Rachel?" Paul whispered

"I don't want to tell you until he knows if that's okay?" Rachel said weakly

"That's fine honey but don't leave it too long" Hiram told his daughter

"Promise" She smiled weakly

"Now finish your dinner, you are eating for two" Paul said standing up

"Any time you need to talk, we won't judge you, and we will always help you" Hiram said as he sat back on his seat

"Thank you daddy" She said before forcing a forkful of stir-fry into her mouth

After dinner when she was lying in bed, she called Mercedes, Tina and Kurt and told them her father's had excepted it and were going to help her as much as possible, after she hung up from them she just wondered how Noah would take the news, hopefully just as well.

Xxxxx

It was Friday and their Glee Club assignment was due, to sing about how you feel about yourself. Rachel was last to sing which surprised everyone besides Mercedes, Tina and Kurt and everyone watched curious to see what she would sing about

"I'm singing 'Everything I'm not" by The Veronica's it is my life at the moment, it's how I feel and it's definitely were I am" Rachel said sadly flashing Puck a glance and watched as he deflated a bit in his seat

**Oh no**

**Don't go changing**

**That's what you told me from the start**

**Thought you where something different**

**That's when it all just fell apart**

**Like you're so perfect**

**And I can't measure up**

**Well I'm not perfect**

**Just all messed up**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**It's not like I need somebody**

**Telling me where I should go at night**

**Don't worry you'll find somebody**

**Someone to tell how to live their life**

**Cause your so perfect**

**And no one measures up**

**Yeah all by yourself**

**You're all messed up**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**Now wait a minute**

**Because of you**

**I never knew all the things that I had**

**Hey don't u get it**

**I'm not going anywhere with you tonight**

**Cause this is my life**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**she was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

Rachel stood there in front of the Glee Club before taking her seat and waited for the comments of her performance

"Is that song to me because you rejected me when I asked you out on a date?" Finn asked confused

"No it wasn't to you" Rachel said

"Every girl is prettier than you so she is talking to everyone who ever had or has a girlfriend" Santana sneered

"Opposed to you who just opens her legs to anyone with a pulse and a penis?" Kurt snapped defending Rachel

"Leave Rachel alone, your very pretty Rach" Brittany smiled at the brunette

"Yeah really pretty" Finn said and interlaced their hands and made Rachel smile

Puck saw that and snapped no one gets his girl

"Pftt I'm with Santana on this I mean have you seen yourself in the mirror Berry" Puck snapped

Rachel looked at him with such hurt in his eyes he immediately felt like a major dick and tried to correct what he said but didn't have the chance to because Rachel fled the room, with Kurt hot on her heels

"You are an ass Puckerman" Mercedes snapped

"Y-yeah!" Tina agreed

Xxxxx

The weekend flew fast, Rachel was up most of the days with morning sickness and cried herself to sleep, Puck's words replaying in her mind over and over again. On Monday when she walked into school she saw Quinn and Puck having an argument in the middle of the hallways, something about medical bills for the baby; Rachel just walked straight passed them hoping that he wouldn't see her, but unfortunately he did as soon as Quinn left he followed Rachel to her locker

"We need to talk" Puck said standing behind Rachel

"About how ugly I am?" Rachel snapped trying to hid her tears

"I'm sorry Rach, you're beautiful; I just hated the thought of Hudson with his hands on you" Puck said grinding his teeth at the thought

"Well Finn and I are just friends Puck" Rachel snapped before slamming her locker closed and walked off Puck hot on her heels

"What happened to Noah?" Puck asked he hated when she called him Puck

"You aren't acting like him so you don't get to be called him" Rachel snapped before walking into the girl's toilets just as the bell rang, Puck waited 2 minutes for the bathroom to clear out before following her inside to find her vomiting

"Are you okay Rach?" Puck asked concerned

"No Noah I'm not" Rachel said after she walked out and went a grabbed some gum out of her bag

"I am far from okay" She yelled

"Baby what's the matter?" Puck said rushing to her a hugging her from behind

"Quinn's your baby not me remember" Rachel said before sobbing

Puck turned her around so that her face was in his chest and let her cry while he comforted her as best he could (he hated crying girls, especially the ones he loves) after a few moment Rachel pulled back and collected herself

"I'm sorry about that don't tell anyone" Rachel said quickly

"I won't but do you want to talk?" Puck asked concerned

"Yes, but not with you… never with you" Rachel said wiping another tear that fell down her face

There was a pause

"She's carrying my kid Rachel, I have to be there for her" Puck whispered

"What about me Noah, I'm pregnant to" Rachel snapped before slapping her hand over her mouth and looked at Puck with wide eyes

"Rach" Puck said but couldn't finish because a girl walked into the bathroom and eyed the suspiciously

"Class" Rachel mumbled before bolting from the toilet

Puck went to follow her but by the time his legs began to move she was long gone, he leaned up against the lockers and repeating the same scene in his head over and over again

"Fuck" He mumbled before leaving to go sit on the bleachers

**A/N Hope you like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it makes my day **

Chapter 3

"_What about me I'm pregnant too" _

Puck couldn't get those words out of his head, he had two baby mama's and he was with the wrong one, Quinn was giving up their kid, but what about Rachel, was she keeping it, adopting it out or worst having an abortion? He had so many questions but every time he tried to talk to Rachel that day she would disappear into thin air, he forgot how good she could avoid a person.

_I can't believe I told him…_ Rachel thought, I wasn't meant to tell him yet; thank god for his tell-tale Mohawk or else he would have corned me into a conversation that I was not ready to have, all I have to get through is Glee Club and then rush home to relax, stress isn't good for the baby Rachel kept reminding herself.

Rachel timed it so that she would be the last one to walk into the room besides Mr Shue; luckily for her Mr Shue wasn't late and was right behind her so Puck didn't get the chance to talk to her before Glee.

"Okay guys time for duets" Mr Shue announced once everyone was settled

"I have assigned you your duet partner, based on who you don't know or sing much with, Santana and Tina, Mike and Mercedes, Matt and Artie, Brittany and Kurt, Puck and Finn and Quinn and Rachel" Mr Shue said

"Hang on that's not fair Puck and Finn were best friend's they know each other" Mercedes said

"Well after everything that has happened over the last month they don't really know each other anymore so that's why they are being paired up" Mr Shue defended

"Who's Tina?" Santana said from the back row

"T-that's m-m-me" Tina said nervously

"Great freaking stutter" Santana sighed

"Rachel because I'm pregnant you can figure out the song just high light what you want me to sing and I'll sing it" Quinn said dismissively

"Okay Quinn" Rachel sighed

"No you will all do 50/50, and I will find out if someone did more work than the other" Mr Shue said seriously

"Yeah Quinn it will be fun, don't let Rachel do all of the work" Puck said he didn't want Rachel to push herself it could hurt the baby

"Shut up Puck I don't need you to defend me" Rachel snapped and caused everyone to look at both of them waiting to see what Puck would say in retaliation

"Sorry" He mumbled and everyone just stood there with their mouths open, did Puck just apologise to Rachel Berry?

"Okay go practise" Mr Shue said while he clapped his hands and let them break off into the pairs

"So what song do you want to do?" Rachel asked Quinn nicely

"I don't know what song would you be interested in?" Quinn asked

"I was thinking maybe I feel pretty/ unpretty mash up, the songs are from Wicked" Rachel smiled brightly

"Yeah that sounds cool" Quinn said and began to draw in her notepad

Rachel thought Quinn and her were actually getting alone quite well, but when she looked down to see what she had been drawing in her notepad all practise it was an unflattering picture of herself; Rachel smiled as Quinn closed her notepad and left after she told Puck she was staying at Brittany's for the night so he could go do whatever he wanted that afternoon. Puck looked straight at Rachel and followed her as she ran from the choir room straight to the car park.

"Rach slow down we need to talk!" Puck yelled from behind her

"Talk about what there is nothing to talk about Puck" Rachel said as she walked fast to her car

"Rachel" Puck said before grabbing her wrist and turning her around to face him "The baby" he whispered

Rachel looked at Puck and sighed "The baby" Rachel whispered

"So there really is one?" Puck asked staring at her flat belly

"Yes Noah of course there is why would I make that up?" Rachel snapped removing her wrist out of his hand

"Sorry I guess I just didn't want to believe it" Puck said

"What that I'm carrying your baby" Rachel said angrily

"No not that, that I'm 16 and I am having 2 fucking kids" Puck said before wincing his mum was gunna be PISSED!

"Well yes maybe next time you have sex with a girl you should wear a full body condom" Rachel sneered

"Noted" He said dryly "So can we talk?" He begged

Rachel sighed "Meet me at the park near my house in 20 minutes okay?" Rachel told Puck

"Okay" He said before walking back to his truck and watched Rachel drive off in her car

Xxxxx

Puck arrived at the park before Rachel he was only waiting a few moments before Rachel showed up in her car; she parked it and walked to sit on the picnic table where Puck was sitting.

There was a long paused between them before Rachel spoke breaking the silence

"I'm keeping it" She said matter of factly "I don't expect you to be involved, you have Quinn and that baby; you perfect family, I can do this by myself I'm Rachel Berry for god sakes"

"Quinn's giving the baby up" He said softly

"Well looks like after she has you and Quinn will be able to live your fairy-tale happy ending" Rachel said bitterly "No baby"

"I don't want that, I am not going to ditch you when you need me and I'm certainly not going to be a deadbeat dad like my old man was I'm gunna be there" Puck said seriously

"Until it gets too hard and then what?" Rachel snapped

"It might be hard but we will have each other" Puck said softly

"What? You're with Quinn Puck" Rachel reminded him

"I was thinking, I stay with Quinn until she had the baby and when she isn't pregnant anymore I will be with you; you're the one I really want to be with Rachel" Puck said

"Y-you're kidding right?" Rachel said appalled "Let me go through the next 4 months by myself and when precious Quinn doesn't need you you'll settle for good old Rachel, I don't think so Puck" Rachel said angrily

"That's not what I meant Rach" Puck said before Rachel cut him off

"No Puck you listen to me you chose Quinn and now that I have a baby in my belly which I'm going to keep you want me back, but not until after Quinn is looked after and then you'll help me out, I don't think so. If you want to be part of this baby's life I can't legally stop you, but you are only going to be this baby's father not my partner" Rachel said

"But" Puck began before being interrupted

"Shut up, I am not going to be used; you will not be with me because you feel the need to be like you are doing with Quinn, I am not a charity case" Rachel said with tears springing to her eyes

"I never said you were Rachel. I fuck… I made a mistake, I care about you a fucking lot; but Quinn is carrying my baby and I thought I should be with her because she needs someone; but now that I know you are pregnant to, I can be with you baby" Puck said trying to convince Rachel

"I thought that night was special to you Noah; I thought it meant something to you"

"It did" Puck whispered

"We didn't just as you so crassly call it 'fuck' we made love that night Noah, and conceived a child; and the next day I arrive at school and you and Quinn are walking hand in hand down the hallway, it broke my heart" Rachel whispered

"So my daddy's know and they are supporting me in whatever way they can, thankfully my medical bills are being taken care of, and I have Kurt, Mercedes and Tina as well to support me; if you want to be part of this, you are only in it for the baby not me" Rachel said trying to be strong

"But what if I want you Rachel?" Puck said interlacing their hands

Rachel locked eyes with him before saying coldly "Well you can't have me"

Before standing up and walking back to her car and driving off

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with this story thanks R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

2 weeks had passed since Puck and Rachel spoke at the park about the whole baby situation. Puck was still with Quinn and Rachel ignored everyone besides Mercedes, Tina and Kurt; her morning sickness was getting worst so it was hard to explain why she was throwing up two to three times a day. Puck always tried to speak to her but she constantly avoided him like the plague, he was still with perfect Quinn and Rachel was determined to do this by herself. Rachel was 7 weeks along when Puck corned her in an empty classroom before lunch.

"Rachel we need to talk" Puck said

"No we don't we have already discussed this and there is nothing more to say Noah" Rachel said dismissively

"That's bullshit Rach and you know it!" Puck raised his voice in frustration

Rachel sighed "What do you want to know Puck?" Rachel said quietly

"How you're going and the baby?" Puck said

"The baby is fine, I have an ultrasound in a week for my 2 month mark and I will be able to see the baby" Rachel said quietly

"And how are you?" Puck asked almost shyly

"You don't get to know how I am going, like I said I will only tell you stuff about the baby; we aren't together Puck" Rachel said sternly

"Rach…" Puck began

"No Puck you can't do this to me you're not allowed!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

There was a pause between the couple

"I don't want to be with Quinn" He whispered

"Well you are with her" she snapped

"I'll leave her… for you" He said looking up to stare into her eyes

"I'm not a charity case Noah, like I said I can do this by myself" Rachel sighed

"I know you're not a charity case, I care about you Rachel; more than you think"

"Just leave me alone Noah" Rachel said in defeat and walked out of the classroom

"Not a chance" Puck whispered to himself before going to find Quinn

Xxxxx

The next day when Rachel arrived at school the hallways were abuzz with the newest gossip, Puck and Quinn had broken up… Rachel stood there in shock as she overheard two freshmen talking while she was getting things out of her locker.

"Thank god that Puck is single, my older sister had sex with him and apparently he was a-mazing! Now I might get to have a taste" The red head laughed to her blonde friend

Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way to her first class; was Puck serious? Did he really care about her? Rachel dismissed the notion when Finn sat next to her in their English class, Finn had been really amazing to her lately, even though she didn't have romantic feelings for him anymore; he was definitely one of her dearest friends, so she decided that she was going to tell him about Puck and the pregnancy… soon, I mean she was only 7 weeks she had plenty of time right?

"Hey Rach" Finn smiled

"Hi Finn how are you today?" She replied politely

"Good, did you hear about Puck and Quinn; I knew it wouldn't last, they aren't right for each other you know?" Finn said innocently

Rachel smiled a sad smile "You still love her don't you Finn?" Rachel asked her friend

Finn sighed "Yeah I guess but I really don't want to"

"That's understandable that you would still love her though, she was your first love" Rachel said trying to make Finn feel better

"True" He said before focusing back on his work ending their conversation

Xxxxxx

Glee Club that afternoon wasn't as awkward as Rachel thought it would be given Quinn and Puck's break up. Quinn sat with Brittany and Santana, apparently Quinn was moving in with Brittany since she didn't want to stay with Puck anymore, Puck was talking to Mike and Matt but was constantly looking over at Rachel, and Rachel and Finn were talking about their Spanish homework (Finn barely understood English let alone Spanish) Rachel laughed when he said that to her.

"Okay guys anyone have anything prepared for today?" Mr Shue said when he walked into the room

No one said anything for a little bit before Puck raised his hands

"I have something" He said before standing up and walking to the middle of the room

"Great! Let's hear it" Mr Shue smiled before taking a seat next to Finn in the front row

"This is for you" Puck said looking straight at Rachel "I wrote it… for you" Puck said almost shyly

To say everyone was shocked that he had written a song was understandable, they were flabbergasted that he wrote it for Rachel Berry.

**I remember when I realized**

**The depth of your beauty for the first time**

**A million ears had heard you**

**But none had listened quite like mine**

**Every phrase that leaves your lips**

**Makes me feel as if I'm paralysed**

**Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note**

**And I will be a third below**

**The troubles that we knew before**

**Disappear and all I know is that**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I want to sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soul mate**

**Darling listen**

**The audience is calling you**

**(They're calling you)**

**There's no way in hell that**

**They will ever feel you like I do**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I want to sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soul mate**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I want to sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soul mate**

Rachel had tears in her eyes after he sang the last note, everyone in the Glee Club clapped and she barely noticed when Mr Shue said that he was performing that for Regionals, she couldn't believe he basically declared that they had some sort of a relationship in front of everybody; maybe he was serious about caring about her. Everyone left after that and soon it was just Puck and Rachel left in the choir room

"M-Maybe we should talk" Rachel said weakly "About us"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R a new chapter for 'New Beginnings' will be up later today :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! OMG just watched season 3 of Glee! AMAZING!**

Chapter 5

"Did you mean it?" Rachel asked Puck quietly as they sat on the bleachers after school

"Yeah Rach I did" Puck said sincerely

"You broke my heart Noah" Rachel said after a moment of silence between them

"I'm really sorry Rach, I thought I was doing the right thing; getting together with Quinn but that was just for the baby, but I always wanted to be with you I just didn't wanna be a dead beat" Puck sighed

"What about me you don't wanna be with me just because of the baby" Rachel said laying her hand on her flat belly

"No Rachel" Puck said with hesitation "I want to be with you baby or no baby, it just took me a little while to sort it out"

"I still think we can't rush into this fast, I need time to get used to this so we aren't together at the moment Noah, maybe we could just start off as friends?" Rachel asked worriedly, she was scared that he would say no and abandon her

"It's not my first choice but I will take it, I'd rather have you as a friend then nothing at all" Puck smiled

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said and kissed his cheek before taking Puck's hand and let him walk her to her car

Xxxxxx

The next day at school, Puck looked after Rachel as much as he could; he walked her to classes, sat with her at lunch and because he was usually ditching, he held back her hair as she vomited (stupid morning sickness). Rachel was sitting in History Class when a 6 month pregnant Quinn walked into the room and surprisingly sat next to her.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Quinn whispered

"Y-yes" Rachel whispered back terrified of what Quinn was going to do with new information

"It's Puck's isn't it?" She asked again quietly so the no one could hear the conversation taking place between the two girls

"Yes" Rachel said a little bit more clearly "It happened before you two were together" Rachel added quickly

"I know, I miss judged you, you're not a cheater and you're defiantly not the other woman" Quinn said and opened her textbook to the page the teacher had written up on the board

There was a pause while the girls copied down notes

"Are you keeping it?" Quinn asked shyly

"I think so" Rachel said "I know it will be hard but I think I am keeping it" Rachel smiled down at her belly

"Yeah" was all Quinn replied rubbing her own belly and began to write down more of the work being written up on the board

Xxxxxx

Rachel was the first one in the choir room that day, normally she had been avoiding someone so she made sure she was always late but today she could be her normal self and get her 15 minutes before everyone else to practise her scales. Rachel was in the middle of warming up when Puck strolled into the room

"Hey Rach" He smiled not a smirk but a genuine smile

"Hello Noah why are you here so early?" Rachel asked in some shock

"Because I knew you'd be here and I wanted to see you before everyone got her" He said

"Really? That's sweet Noah" Rachel smiled

Rachel sat down on the piano bench and Puck sat next to her

"How have you been feeling today?" He asked concerned

"Well, only vomited that one time and you were there holding back my hair, why weren't you in class" Rachel asked remembering that he shouldn't of been there

"I knew you needed me" He lied smoothly

"Noah" Rachel said in a tone that meant she knew he was lying

"I may or may not of skipped class" He mumbled

"Noah! We are having a baby together, and it will be here in 7 months, you need to attend and complete high school so we can support this baby" Rachel whispered just in case someone came in through the middle of her argument

"Y-you're keeping it?" Puck asked

"No, Noah we are keeping it; I was speaking to Quinn today…" Rachel said before Puck cut her off

"What did she want?" He said angrily

"She figured it out, and she was really nice about it were not friends but I think we have common ground giving the fact they were are both teenagers and pregnant by the same guy" Rachel chuckled at little bit "Anyways I was talking to Quinn and I realised something, I don't know if I could give this baby up; if I could know that I have a child out there in the world and they will never know me and I will never know them. Never watch them take their first step, say their first word; which by the way I really want it to be mum" Rachel grinned at Puck who was smiling like a fool right back at her

"It will be cuz its mum will be amazing" Puck smiled

Rachel and Puck stared at each other for a few moment, before they both realised it they were kissing each other; it was sweet and gentle, it felt right.

"Come to the doctor's appointment with me Noah?" Rachel asked

"I'd love to baby" Puck smiled and kissed Rachel once more on the lips before standing up

"The other's will be here soon" Rachel said

"Yep" Puck said before picking her up and leading her to a seat and he sat next to her

The rest of the Glee Club walked into the room, almost everyone smiled at the two except Santana and Finn, and even Quinn smiled at Rachel and even sat next to her

After Glee Club Quinn caught up with Rachel before she got into her car to go home

"Rachel can we talk for a second?" She asked

"Um of course" Rachel smiled

"I'm not going to tell anyone about the baby, not until you and Puck are ready to announce it to the school; I don't have anyone, Brittany's nice but she isn't the smartest so she has trouble relating to the things I'm going through… that were going through. I was wondering if we could maybe have lunch together tomorrow, I could really use a friend and so could you? I understand if you say no I've been a total bitch to you but maybe we could try?" Quinn asked genuinely wanting Rachel's friendship

"Lunch sounds wonderful, I would like to be your friend Quinn but slow" Rachel offered

"I understand Rachel, thanks" Quinn smiled before waddling back to her own car and beeped the horn at Rachel and waved when she drove off

**A/N I love Faberry friendships so Quinn and Brittany will be the popular friends for Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story makes my day. So I've made Kurt and Quinn Rachel's best friends I love that idea :)**

Chapter 6

Rachel, Puck, Hiram and Paul were waiting in the doctor's office waiting for Rachel's ultrasound appointment. Hiram and Paul were happy to know Puck was sticking around and supporting Rachel, they weren't happy to know he had gotten another girl pregnant but didn't judge him for it; he had been very supporting of Rachel so far and if he kept that up he would be okay in their book.

"Rachel Berry" The nurse called out

"Yes" Rachel said acknowledging the nurse and stood up and went into the room followed by her parents and Puck.

The nurse weighed Rachel and did a few other things before smiling at her and the rest of the men in the room and exited, Dr Wu came in a few minutes later

"Rachel how are you today?" He asked as he set up everything he needed to do the ultrasound

"I'm good" Rachel said shyly as she made herself comfortable on the reclined chair

"Morning sickness?" He asked

"Yes, but it's slowly down only once or twice a day now" Rachel smiled and nervously took her dad's hand as Dr Wu lifted up her shirt just enough to reveal her stomach

"This will be cold" He warned before squirting some gel onto Rachel's belly and put the ultrasound handle on her belly, after a few seconds a steady and strong heart beat filled the room

"That's your baby" He smiled pointing to the little blob on the screen, all you could make out really was the flicking thing that was its heart but Rachel thought it was the most beautiful and most magical thing she'd ever seen.

"Noah" Rachel whispered

"That's our kid" Puck said softly to Rachel, Rachel looked over to Puck and smiled a little smile

"Yeah" She said and turned back to the screen "That's our baby" Rachel smiled wiping away a few tears that fell down her cheek

"Can you tell the sex?" Hiram asked

"No not yet, it's too soon, by the time she's 16 weeks we should give the baby's in the right position" Dr Wu explained

"Cool" Puck said

"Is it healthy?" Rachel asked worried

"Yes from what I cans see your baby is perfectly healthy" Dr Wu assured her

After they were done with the appointment, Hiram and Paul settled the bill so Puck and Rachel waited outside as they did so

"It's amazing isn't it Noah?" Rachel asked as her hands lay against her flat stomach

"It really is Rach thank you for letting me be a part of this… for seeing the baby the same time that you did it means a lot to me you know" Puck smiled

"Have you seen Quinn's?" Rachel asked softly

"No" he said flatly

"It's not too late, I mean; she has a few more ultrasound appointments" Rachel said holding out her hand and touching his arm

"Yeah maybe" Puck said trying to get Rachel to drop the subject; Rachel took the hint and changed it

"So I really want a boy; I've always wanted a son" Rachel beamed thinking of what their son would look like

"I wouldn't mind a girl" Puck said while thinking of the little girl currently in Quinn

"When you're with me can you at least pretend to be thinking about our child?" Rachel snapped and began to walk away from Puck

"Rach what do you mean of course I'm thinking about our kid" Puck said following her

"No Puck you aren't you are thinking about the child inside Quinn, I know you don't want to give her up Noah I do; but guess what Quinn has decided to but news flash Puck this child" Rachel says strongly grabbing his hand and resting it on her stomach "Isn't going anywhere and would really love to know his dad, so get your head in the game" Rachel snapped before removing his hand roughly and walks to the car and opens it, slamming the door behind her as she gets in the backseat.

Xxxxx

The next month passed fairly quickly, Rachel was 3 months along and the morning sickness had finally stopped which she was thankful for; her and Quinn had become pretty good friends, Quinn was 7 months along as was getting nervous about her upcoming delivery; Regionals was 1 month away and Rachel was stressed, she wanted her high school life to remain as normal as possible for as long as she could. So that's why at the start of Glee Club, she jumped straight up of her chair as soon as Mr Shue walked into the room

"Mr Shue what songs have you thought of for Regionals, I have a few ideas that I think would be amazing and feature me on lead vocals" Rachel smiled

"That's great Rachel, what do you have in mind?" Mr Shue asked with a smile

"Well…" Rachel was rudely cut off by Santana

"Why does RuPaul always get the lead, I'm just as good of a singer as she is, plus I'm better looking isn't appearance like a factor?" Santana sneered

"Santana there is no need for those kind of comments, we might be able to do something to satisfy you but those comments will not be accepted" Mr Shue said sternly

"Whatever, looks like you are gaining a bit of weight Rachel, might wanna lay off the cookies" Santana added before storming out of the room leaving Rachel there standing near tears

Normally Rachel would ignore those comments, and everyone was used to Rachel knowing she would react back; so they were all surprised to see Rachel bursting out into tears (damn hormones) and ran out of the room crying, with Quinn and Kurt following her.

Xxxxx

The next couple of days Rachel was very quiet, she didn't like that she let Santana get to her but her emotions where all over the place, she couldn't control how she was feeling. Rachel was walking down the hallway when a jock slushied her and before she had time to stop herself, she slipped on the icy drink that was on the floor and landed on her back with a thump. Rachel immediately freaked out; that definitely wasn't good for the baby. Rachel began screaming as a stabbing pain shot through her abdomen, she clutched her sides in pain; the jocks that had gather began to freak out, what the hell was wrong with Berry?

"Argh!" Rachel screamed out "I swear if you have killed my baby" Rachel yelled as tears began to fall freely down her cheek, Mr Shue ran up to Rachel and quickly asked her what was wrong

"I'm pregnant and cramps" She managed out before doubling over in pain again as the pains got more intense

Mr Shue called an ambulance and he along with Tyler a footballer, helped her up to the office to wait for the ambulance to arrive. Rachel was inside the ambulance when she told someone to get Noah, Tyler nodded and ran back into the school as Rachel and Mr Shue drove off with the ambulance.

"Puck!" Tyler yelled out and caught his attention, he was sitting with the whole of the glee club, and even Santana and Brittany were sitting at their table.

"Yo what's up T?" Puck said casually glancing up at the door waiting for Rachel

"Rachel, she got rushed to hospital; someone slushied her and she feel, the baby" Tyler managed to say

"What is she okay?" Puck said standing to his feet

"I don't know the hospital dude go there" He said

Puck stood there in shock before Quinn grabbed his hand and rushed towards the exit, the whole Glee Club following them; Rachel needed her friends they were going to be there for her

Xxxxx

Everyone arrived at the hospital around the same time, Puck ran to the nurses' station asking to see her but was told to wait until the test had come through. 2 hours later and Puck was allowed to see Rachel and see if his baby was okay. The rest of the Glee Club wished him luck and continued to wait in the waiting room, the people who didn't know she was pregnant all trying to get their heads around it but praying they were both okay, even Santana.

"Rach" Puck said quietly as he walked into her room, her father's left to give them some privacy

"Noah" Rachel said before crying his heart breaking they lost the baby was all that was running through his head

"The baby?" He managed to say

"It's okay" Rachel chocked out before sobbing even more

Puck was relieved and interlaced their hands and kissed Rachel all over before claiming her lips in a searing kiss

"I was so scared Noah, I don't want to lose our son" Rachel sobbed

"Our son?" Puck said shocked

"They said from the ultrasound that it looks like a boy" Rachel smiled

"Wow" Puck said before resting his hand on her slightly swollen stomach "A boy" He smiled before kissing Rachel on the lips and then kissing her stomach

"I love you Rachel" Puck said through his own tears

"I love you too Noah" Rachel said before kissing him again

**A/N Hope you like**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since 'the incident' as Rachel refers to it she doesn't like to think that she could of lost her son before she was even given the chance to meet him. Puck and Rachel were together and Rachel could say she was feeling happy, well as happy as a 16 year old pregnant teenager could feel. Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club were very supportive of her, even Santana; they were not friends but Santana didn't tease her and even defended her to the other cheerio's who called her a slut; Santana said her reasoning was she had only had sex once so it hardly made Rachel a slut and walked off leaving a smiling Rachel in her path. The jocks who were involved in the infamous slushing incident said sorry to Rachel and they even got a new member to glee club; Tyler, who was hitting it off extremely well with Mercedes which Rachel was thrilled for her friend; Mercedes deserved to be happy.

"Hey baby how are you" Puck said kissing Rachel

"I'm amazingly good considering how are you?" Rachel smiled

"Great" Puck said sincerely

"That's really good Noah" Rachel beamed "I don't mean to bring you down but have you told your mum about the baby?" Rachel asked Puck seeing his face turn into a frown

"No not yet, she's still processing Quinn I don't know how she would take it if I told her I'm having a son and we are keeping him, she'd probably have a fucking heart attack" Puck winced he didn't like to disappoint his mother

"Noah she had to know I'm 14 weeks, god you can tell I'm pregnant if you look hard enough we can't hide this forever"

"I know just give me a few more days please" Puck asked using his puppy dog eyes

"Fine, but soon" Rachel agreed and kissed him and let him walk her to her first class

"Promise" he smiled and dropped her off at her class

Xxxxx

"Why are you with her?" Claire asked a busty cheerio who Puck had slept with many times before Rachel

"Because I love her now fuck off" Puck said and dismissed Claire

"No" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back "You know you want me" She said sexily that made his cock stir in his shorts (sue him he was a guy and Claire was fucking hot)

"No I don't" He said more huskily then he wanted to say it

"Oh whatever Puck, I'm the only girl besides Santana and apparently Rachel that you slept with more than once in this whole entire school, I must mean something" She said and kissed his jaw

"No" He said more loudly but before he could stop her Claire was kissing him and for some fucked up reason he was kissing her back, before he pushed her off he heard Santana swearing Spanish and calling after Rachel who he could hear sobbing from the hallway; he pushed Claire off himself and ran after Rachel

"Rachel are you okay sweetie?" Santana said as she sat down next to a crying Rachel who was balling on the bathroom floor

"N-No, Santana, did you see that; h-he kissed" Rachel cut herself off by crying a little bit more louder, and whether Santana would admit it, the seen she was seeing was breaking her heart

"Rachel I'm so sorry" She said pulling Rachel into her side and letting the girl cry into her shoulder

Santana let Rachel cry for the entire lunch break and walked her to class; somehow they managed to avoid Puck he mustn't have found the bathroom they were in yet

Xxxxx

In Glee Club Rachel hadn't arrived yet along with Quinn who was with her helping Rachel steady herself to see Puck since she caught him kissing another girl.

"You man whore!" Santana yelled at Puck as soon as she walked into the choir room and punched him in the face

"You are an asshole Puck, how could you do that to Rachel?" She snapped at him kicking him in the shin for good measure

"You're a fuck head" Finn said and punched him in the face the same spot Santana had just punched him in

"She fucking kissed me! I love Rachel that slut came onto me!" Puck said begging people to believe him

Everyone just looked at him with anger in their eyes and waited for Rachel so they could support her, everyone quieted when Quinn and Rachel walked into the room

"Don't" Rachel simply said when Puck walked up to say something to her

"Ever" Quinn added in for good measure and led Rachel to the seats in the front that Kurt had saved for them

"She kissed me Rachel I swear" He said tears in his eyes

"Puck we both know that you would of loved her kissing you, you're a player and I was foolish to think you would change just because we are having a baby" Rachel said coldly

"I love you" He whispered

"No you don't get to say that to me, you're not allowed" Rachel said and sobbed a little bit before putting on her mask again as soon as Mr Shue walked inside the room

"Is everything okay?" He asked sensing something was off as soon as he walked into the room

"Puck and Rachel broke up" Brittany said sadly

"Oh" Mr Shue said

"Yes but I would appreciate no one talking about it we are here to sing and I have a song prepared Mr Shue if I may" She asked gesturing to the floor

"Of course go ahead Rach" He smiled and sat next to Finn who was sitting in the back row currently death staring Puck

"I will do this by myself and I will be great at it" Rachel said letting a tear slip from her eyes

**Close enough to start a war**

**All that I have is on the floor**

**God only knows what we're fighting for**

**All that I say, you always say more**

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**

**Under your thumb I can't breathe**

**So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me**

**No, I won't rescue you to just desert me**

**I can't give you the heart you think you gave me**

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**

**To turning tables**

**Under haunted skies I see you**

**Where love is lost your ghost is found**

**I braved a hundred storms to leave you**

**As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down**

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**

**Under your thumb I can't breathe**

**So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,**

**No, I won't rescue you to just desert me**

**I can't give you the heart you think you gave me**

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**

**To turning tables**

**Next time I'll be braver**

**I'll be my own savior**

**When the thunder calls for me**

**Next time I'll be braver**

**I'll be my own savior**

**Standing on my own two feet**

**I won't let you close enough to hurt me,**

**No, I won't rescue you to just desert me**

**I can't give you the heart you think you gave me**

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**

**To turning tables**

**Turning tables, yeah**

**Turning, oh**

Rachel held the last note looking Puck in the eyes before running out of the room crying, Kurt, Santana and Quinn following her

**A/N Sorry I am kind of in a sad mood so I am writing a little bit sadly at the moment hope you like though R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing :)**

Chapter 8

Rachel arrived home that day from school crying, she by passed her parents who looked concerned as to why their daughter was coming home in tears but got the message loud and clear when she slammed and locked her bedroom door behind her not to invade her privacy; so they were going to give her a few hours to calm down. Rachel laid down on her bed and rolled her eyes when she heard Noah's ringtone blaring through her room, she found her phone and pressed ignore and began to cry again; a few moments later it rang again and she pressed ignored; it did that about 10 times before Rachel answered the phone and said something she never thought she'd say

"Fuck off Puck" She spat on the phone and hung up and continued to cry herself until her father's knocked on the door

"Sweetie, there's a boy here, Noah; he wants to see you baby girl" Paul said through the door

"Tell him to leave me alone!" Rachel shouted loud enough that Puck could hear her from the front door

"Please let me speak to her" He begged Hiram "She's carrying my kid" He said

"So you got her pregnant?" Hiram asked a little shocked

"Yes and I need to make things right with her, she got everything all wrong please let me see her" Puck begged

"I think you should leave maybe come back tomorrow" Paul said as he walked down the stairs "She isn't coming out" He added

"Okay but tell her I love her and I can explain" Puck said looking Paul straight in the eyes

"Fine" He said and watched Puck leave closing the door behind him

Xxxxxx

The next day at school was hard on Rachel, she wanted to speak to Puck but she was still hurting; he couldn't get away with it that easily, she was a strong girl he would not walk all over her; but she loved him and he was the father of her un born son, she owed him the time to at least explain himself. But she ignored that feeling and sat with Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the canteen; surprisingly Santana had been really great to her and even though she would never admit it she kind of loves Santana for punching Puck in the face and Finn, they managed to give him a black eye; serves him right!

"So B, I'm having a sleepover thing no alcohol since you and Quinn are knocked up and you will be attending so you're coming" Santana told not asked Rachel

"Really? I would love that" Rachel said shocked that she was being asked to anyone's house

"Of course, look you are my friend now so I actually treat my friends like humans so don't worry" Santana said and continued eating her salad

"Yeah we are gunna play hide and seek" Brittany exclaimed

"No were not Brit, remember Quinn can't hard much these days cuz she's about to pop" Santana told Brittany

"I don't want Quinny to pop!" Brittany said a little scared thinking she was actually going to pop

"I'm not gunna pop Brit chill" Quinn laughed

"You guys are invited as well" Santana informed Tina, Mercedes and Kurt as they laughed at Brittany

"T-t-thanks" Tina smiled

"Thanks girl let's see if your house is really all that like they say it is" Mercedes laughs and kisses Tyler

"My presences will make the party a smash" Kurt smirked at Santana and made her laugh

"Who would of thought you'd be hanging with the glee freaks" Claire said smugly as she and a few other cherrios approached the table

"Shut the fuck up bitch, and get back to your gutter" Santana said bitterly and stood up so she was looking Claire dead in the eyes

"Big words coming from a loser" Claire spat at Santana

"I might be a 'loser' but this 'loser' is still the captain of the cherrios and I can cut you so fucking fast you will be as popular as the AV nerds" Santana added

"I'm popular enough to be cut from the cherrios" Claire snarled

"No you're not popular your vagina is" Santana said and slapped Claire across the face and pushed her so she was on the ground flat on her back "That must be your favourite position" Santana said before kicking Claire

"Yep and Puck fucking loves it" Claire said standing up looking Rachel in the eyes "Where do you think he was last night?" Claire snarled

Rachel looked at Claire and could feel her anger rising she didn't care that she was pregnant she lunged at the blonde hitting her a few times before Brittany and Santana held her back

"Shut up you slut! Noah wouldn't do that" Rachel shouted to Claire

"You're lucky you're knocked up" Claire spat before turning on her heel and leaving with the other cherrios

"You're all of the squad" Santana yelled at the 3 girls as before they exit the canteen

Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike all walked into the canteen at that moment, Puck saw Rachel standing up and crying and ran straight over to her followed by Finn, Mike and Matt

"Baby are you okay?" Puck asked and pushed a strand of hair out of her face

"Fuck off Puckerman leave her alone" Santana said defending Rachel

"Noah" Rachel whispered "Where were you after you left my house?" Rachel whispered tears running down her face

"I went to Matt's I ended up getting shit faced and stayed there the night why?" Puck asked

"Matthew is that true?" Rachel looked Matt in the eyes

"Yeah he came over around 5 last night and we came to school together" Matt told Rachel honestly

"And I left your house at 4:55" Puck added

Rachel just began to sob and ran straight to Puck and hugged him

"She said, she said you were with her" Rachel managed to chock out before sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder

"No, Rachel I was I swear on our son, I haven't had sex with her in like 6 months I swear" Puck said truthfully begging Rachel to believe her

"But the kiss?" Rachel said trying to piece everything together

"She kissed me, I did react to it but I was in shock I didn't know what I was doing I am so sorry Rachel I love you" Puck begged not caring that the whole school was watching him act like a pussy

"I believe you Noah, and I forgive you but last chance" Rachel said seriously before kissing Puck on the lips

"I love you" Puck whispered against her lips

"I love you too, but I need time" Rachel said honestly

"Let me take you out on a date tomorrow night you deserve it" Puck asked

"Okay" Rachel said and smiled slightly when he wiped her tears with his thumbs

**A/N Okay so they are talking again but Rachel is still pretty pissed trust me on that, she has to learn to trust him again and that takes time**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to leeleelayla5 for pointing out that Rachel's dad's already know Puck is the father… I had a massive memory blank so disregard that information lol**

Chapter 9

Rachel was 5 months pregnant when they were performing at Regionals, the competition went well, even though they came 2nd to Vocal Adrenaline they still placed so they were allowed to continue Glee Club, what people did not expect was for Quinn's mother to arrive in the green room after the performance and tell Quinn she wanted to make amends with her daughter sending Quinn into labour, yep that definitely wasn't planned.

"I want Rachel and Puck in with me as well mum" Quinn told her mother as she was being wheeled into the delivery room

"Okay sweetie I will get them" Judy kissed her daughter on the forehead and went into the waiting room

"Puck, Rachel; Quinny wants you two in there with her" Judy told a stunned Puck he didn't think he would get to witness his daughter's birth

"Really?" Puck said double checking he really didn't want this to be a prank

"I wouldn't joke about this, come on you two get suited up" Judy said and went back into Quinn's room, Rachel and Puck right behind her.

"God Rach it hurts so bad" Quinn all but yelled as she clutched onto Rachel's hand

"Come Quinn you can do it, I know you can" Rachel encouraged

"Argh, fuck!" Quinn moaned in pain

"Come on Quinn" Puck said into her ear holding onto her hand "For our baby" He said not seeing Rachel's face drop when he said that to Quinn

"Come baby girl she's nearly here" Judy told her daughter

"I can't, I really can't" Quinn sobbed

Rachel could see Quinn was losing the battle fast and went into action mood

"You are Quinn Fabray you can do anything, you listen to me; you are gunna keep going you are almost there you are so close, and then you are going to hold your daughter; you'll get to see your daughter and the reason why she is in this world is because you didn't give up and brought her into it, I know you can do this Quinny…. PUSH" Rachel said and with Quinn gripping on to Rachel for dear life, Quinn gave one last push and the room was filled with the sound of the baby girl taking her first breath.

"You did it, Quinn, you did it" Rachel cooed and kissed Quinn on her forehead

"I did" Quinn managed to say before collapsing back on the bed from exhaustion

Once the nurses had cleaned the baby girl up, they placed her into Quinn's arms; she kissed her daughter and whispered her hello's and goodbye's almost in the same breath before crying and kissing her daughter once more before handing her to Puck so he could say his goodbyes, once Puck had said goodbye, he handed her to Rachel; who looked shocked to have been given the opportunity to hold the little girl

"You're family" Quinn said and smiled sadly "You're giving her a brother"

Rachel looked at Quinn and Puck before kissing the beautiful little girl they had created, she was perfect and Rachel couldn't help but picture what it would be like to hold her son for the first time. Once Rachel had said her goodbye's a nurse took the baby off her and placed her in a little crib and wheeled her out of the room, as soon as the door closed; Puck and Quinn started crying and for the first time in Rachel Berry's life she was speechless she didn't know what to say or do, so she just hugged them; she climbed into Quinn's bed and hugged her before letting her mother take over and went to Noah, and let him rub his hands all of her swollen 5 month baby bump and accepted his kisses that he placed all over her face as well as the words of love.

"I love you Rachel you know that right?" Puck whispered into her ear

"I know Noah and I love you too" Rachel cooed before kissing him soundly on the lips

Xxxxxx

The woman who adopted Quinn and Puck's daughter was Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline who called the baby Beth. When Rachel told her parents this, they almost spat out their coffees all over the table, before walking off to go and talk in their bedroom which made Rachel suspicious.

It had been 2 weeks since Quinn had given birth and she was finally back at school; Quinn was determined to get her life back in order and began working out in an attempt to get fit again to be on the cherrios. Quinn considered Rachel her best friend now and would always be there for her, she told herself she would do anything to be back on the cheerio's except hurt Rachel and the people that stood by her when she needed them the most.

Puck was really focused on Rachel and the baby, losing one child made him realise how lucky he was that Rachel was letting him keep this one and was determined to be an amazing father. Puck finally told his mother and even though Trisha was disappointed, she liked knowing that Rachel was Jewish so it soften the blow, when she was told they were having a son and they were keeping it she was happy beyond words, even though they were both young; she told them she would support them in any way she could.

Meanwhile Rachel was still trying to figure out why her parents acted so weirdly when she told them about Beth and Shelby, so one day after they had arrived home from work she sat them down and should told them she wasn't leaving until she had an explanation.

"Who is she? Why did you react the way you did?" Rachel asked sitting on the couch holding onto her belly

"W-we know her she was an old friend, we were just surprised that she had adopted that's all" Paul told his daughter

Rachel nodded but then saw the look in her father's eye "There's more isn't there?" Rachel questioned

Hiram sighed and looked over at Paul who nodded

"Shelby is you birth mother Rachel, she contacted us a few months ago asking if she could meet you, like you know the contract that your birth mother signed said she couldn't contact you until you were 18, we told her we would think about it. She still wants to meet you but I explained your situation about Noah being Beth's father and she understands if you chose not to accepted the offering of friendship" Hiram told his shocked daughter

"W-what?" Rachel said her bottom lip trembling and tears in her eyes

There was a moment of silence between the three

"I have to see Noah" Rachel whispered before standing up and walked out of the house to go visit Puck

**A/N Hope you like**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Big shout out to SabrinaEF :) Sorry for the lateness of this chapter**

Chapter 10

Rachel didn't end up going to Puck's house; she didn't want to upset him with the knowledge that his daughter was adopted by her biological mother; so she went to Kurt's because she needed to tell someone.

"I'm coming!" Kurt sighed as he heard the doorbell ring for the 5th time in a row "Hey Rach." Kurt greeted and was surprised when Rachel pushed passed him and into the house.

"Noah and Quinn's baby was adopted by my birth mother." Rachel said slowly almost trying to remind herself that this was happening

"Really? Rach are you okay?" Kurt asked for his friend "Does Puck and Quinn know?"

"No I'm not fine and no they don't know I just found out myself… she… wants to see me." Rachel whispered

Kurt didn't say anything for a few minutes

"What are you going to do?" He asked Rachel

"My whole life, I've always wanted to know her and ever since I became pregnant the urge has increased but what if Noah freaks out; what if it's too hard?" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"Rachel is you decide to do this you have to tell Puck." Kurt told his friend

"I know but I think I should see her and see what happens before I tell Noah or Quinn." Rachel said

"He will be mad that you didn't tell him Rachel." Kurt told Rachel what she already knew

"I know, but I have to do this alone; don't tell him or anyone Kurt, I'm begging you." Rachel pleaded with him

Kurt sighed "Fine, but I won't keep this secret forever so sort out what you are going to do soon." Kurt said before hugging Rachel and wiping her tears away with his thumbs

"I should go home and talk to my daddy's." Rachel said rubbing her swollen baby bump

"Okay tell me how it goes and remember I'm always here for you sweetie." Kurt reminded Rachel

"I know and I love you for it." Rachel hugged Kurt and turned and left the house

Xxxxx

Two days after she had found out whom Shelby was; Rachel was sitting at a café waiting for the said woman to arrive; she was meeting her mother.

"Rachel?" A voice called from behind her which caused Rachel to spin her head around and gasp, she looked just like Shelby

"Shelby?" Rachel asked

"Hi" Shelby said almost nervously

Rachel stood up and awkwardly hugged her and sat back down and gestured for Shelby to do the same

"Hi" Rachel replied back "Where's Beth?" Rachel asked

"At my sister's I thought it would be better to meet alone to start off with considering…" Shelby let her words linger in the air

"Yeah" Rachel said and rubbed her belly

"How far along are you?" Shelby asked Rachel

"Five and a half months." Rachel smiled "It's a boy"

"A boy, that's fantastic!" Shelby smiled

"Yeah Noah and I are really excited." Rachel told her mother

There was a moment of silence

"Why did you look me up?" Rachel asked "Why know?"

"Because I saw you performing at Sectionals, you were amazing; you were me, I've always thought of you, always wanted to see you, to hug you… to tell you how much I do love you." Shelby told her daughter honestly

"Y-you love me?" Rachel asked shocked

"Yes I've always loved you, even though it seemed like you were never mine to start off with given that I signed a contract, you have and always will be in my mind my first child, my daughter." Shelby told her sincerely

Rachel wiped the tears that strayed down her face and Shelby did the same

"I've always wonder what you would love like, ever since I could remember." Rachel smiled slightly

"Really?" Shelby asked

"Yes especially since I became pregnant, I've never had a mother figure I wondered if I would fail as a mother; I always wanted you to be there for me to help me when the baby was born to tell me what to do." Rachel said honestly "To tell me what labours like." Rachel laughed and cringed thinking about the actual event itself

"It hurts, like a lot but it's worth it; really worth it." Shelby looked longingly at Rachel

They were interrupted by the waiter giving Rachel her hot chocolate that she had ordered when she first arrived

"Did you want anything?" The waiter asked Shelby

"No thank you." Shelby smiled and watched the young girl walk away

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked

"What do you want to do? D-do you want me in your life? Because I would really love to me in your" Shelby told Rachel

"I would like that, if it's okay with my parents I don't want them to feel replaced because they raised me and I love them with all my heart; but I've always wanted to have a mother." Rachel said while taking a sip from her drink

"They have my number; you can call me when you have worked out what you want to do." Shelby informed Rachel

"I will call you I promise." Rachel told her

"Thank you."

Shelby and Rachel stood up and Shelby hugged her daughter and kissed her temple; Rachel began to tear up and Shelby wiped those tears away with her thumbs and smiled at her daughter before kissing her again on the forehead and leaving the café.

Xxxxx

"Hey babe" Puck said when he opened the door that afternoon to see Rachel there

"We need to talk Noah" Rachel said seriously

"Are we breaking up?" Puck asked alarmed

"What! No of course not, I just need to speak with you about something." Rachel reassured him

"Okay come on up to my room so Zia doesn't barge in." Puck smiled and held Rachel's hand and led her to his room

"What's up?" Puck asked

"I met by birth mother today" Rachel said quickly

Puck looked at Rachel in shock

"She's amazing Noah and she wants to be a part of my life, she wants to be there for me." Rachel smiled thinking back to the memory

"That's really great Rach; do you want her to be a part of your life?" Puck asked

"So much" Rachel whispered

"Well then go for it babe I'll be there for you 100%" Puck told Rachel and took her hand

"There's something else though, she… adopted Beth." Rachel said quietly

"What?"

"She adopted Beth, my father's told me who she was when I told them who adopted her, apparently she had been trying to contact me for a few months but with the pregnancy and everything my dad's didn't want to overwhelm me so they…" Rachel got cut off by Puck

"She adopted Quinn and my baby?" Puck asked Rachel again

"Yes but she didn't know that you and I were dating when she did." Rachel said

"If you don't want me seeing her because it would be too hard I understand." Rachel told Puck

"I would never expect you to do that Rachel, you have wanted this and I would never ask you not to see her." Puck said and told Rachel's hands and made her sit down next to him

"I love you Rachel I will be there for you all the way and you want this I will support you no matter how hard it may or may not be on me." Pucks said taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly on the lips

"Thank you Noah I love you too" Rachel smiled and kissed Puck

**A/N Hope you like**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay forgive me?**

Chapter 11

Rachel and Puck were waiting in the doctor's office for Rachel's six month appointment, Puck and Rachel had discussed the whole Beth and Shelby situation but for now they were going to concentrate on their son until Puck decided whether he wanted to see Beth, Rachel had met with Shelby once more in the past fortnight but never with Noah and she had never met Beth; it was easier that way.

"Berry," The nurse called out and smiled at Puck and Rachel as they made their way into the back room

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked Rachel

"Good just tired and a lot of heartburn" Rachel sighed and chuckled a little bit she was so over the heartburn

"Let me just tell you it's normal, annoying but normal," The nurse reassured her and began to take her weight and measurements of her belly,

"You seem to be a bit bigger than most petite woman are this time into their pregnancy," The nurse informed Rachel

"I-is that bad?" Rachel said feeling a little uncomfortable was the nurse calling her fat?

"No, not at the moment but it could mean that your baby might be a big one; so just be careful on what you eat," The nurse smiled before leaving the room, they didn't have to wait long until the doctor was in the room saying hello to the couple.

Dr Wu smiled and got the ultrasound machine ready, Rachel knew the drill she lifted her top up and waited for the cold gel to be placed on her stomach

"How are things?" Dr Wu asked

"Good, no stress" Rachel smiled and Dr Wu nodded his head in approval

"Nurse Belinda said you are a little on the heavy side, let's see how big this little guy is," Dr Wu said and began to move the wand around Rachel's belly

Rachel rolled her eyes, she was so not digging being called fat; Puck saw the annoyance in her face and squeezed her hand gently causing Rachel to smile back at him.

"Rachel you are not fat," Dr Wu said

"Did I say something out loud?" Rachel asked

"No you have two babies, you are having twins." Dr Wu informed the couple and Rachel and Puck both lost their entire colour in their face

"W-what?" Puck said being the first out of the two to speak

"You are having twins, a little boy as you already know and from the looks of things I'd say a little girl as well," Dr Wu told the teenagers

"A girl?" Rachel asked

"Yes I do believe so, I don't know how we didn't detect this sooner but then again woman can go to full term and only know they are expecting twins when the second baby wants to be born," Dr Wu said

"But she's so tiny!" Puck said and pointed to Rachel to prove his point

"Yes so that's why she has to be careful, usually the last month of pregnancy will be complete bed rest but we won't know until she is 8 months along," Dr Wu told the two

"Great…" Rachel sighed placing her hands over her belly

"Two kids" Puck whispered

"Yeah two kids…" Rachel repeated still in shock

Xxxxxx

Telling their parents was interesting to say the least, considering Puck mother didn't even know that Rachel was pregnant and expecting twins she was not happy but she was happy that Rachel was Jewish so she would get her Jewish grandbabies so that kind of lessen the blow. Leroy, Hiram and Trisha all agreed that Puck should move in with the Berry's considering they were having twins and Rachel would need Puck to be living with her to help take care of the babies, to say Puck and Rachel were thrilled was an understatement Puck loved knowing he was sharing a bedroom with Rachel plus her dad's liked him so he didn't have to worry about getting beaten by them or worse you know like shot. Telling their friends went exactly like they thought it would.

"Twins shut the fuck up, no way!" Santana said before placing her hands on Rachel's stomach

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked worried she knew how hard it was to carry a baby and give birth she couldn't imagine two!

"I'm okay I'm healthy just really nervous and scared," Rachel admitted

"Two babies are they both boys?" Brittany asked excitedly

"No girl and boy," Rachel beamed

"Yeah! Now you have to call one unicorn or rainbow!" Brittany exclaimed

"No we actually have a boy's name already picked out and it doesn't involve Unicorn or Rainbow," Puck told Brittany

"Not the boy silly the girl," Brittany said as if it were obvious.

"What's the boy's name?" Kurt asked

"Levi Noah Puckerman," Rachel smiled placing her hand on her belly

"That is such a cool name," Brittany agreed

"Badass," Puck corrected with a smile

Santana just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her lunch smirking when she saw Rachel was doing the same, everything with Puck meant something was badass it was nice to know Rachel wasn't turning into a badass junkie.

Mercedes and Tyler sat down and were informed of the baby situation

"You have to call the baby something that could easily be a stage name," Mercedes and Kurt said

"No," Puck said and everyone laughed when that seemed to be the end of the conversation

Xxxxx

"Quinn can I talk to you for a moment please?" Rachel asked Quinn later that day when they were alone

"Of course anything," Quinn smiled

"You know the lady who adopted Beth?" Rachel asked and tensed when she saw Quinn starting to tear up

"Yeah, Shelby?" Quinn said

"I found out something a few weeks ago, she's my birth mother and she has wanted to get to know me; I think I am going to take her up on her offer, but that means you might see Beth; how do you feel about that?" Rachel asked waiting for Quinn to start yelling at her.

"That sounds amazing Rachel, I'm really happy for you," Quinn said genuinely happy for her friend

"But?" Rachel asked

"No buts I want you to be happy," Quinn smiled

"She said you and Noah could be a part of her life, have a normal teenage life but also get to see and be involved." Rachel said quickly

"Really?" Quinn said with the biggest smile on her face Rachel had ever seen

"Yeah" Rachel whispered

"I would love that Rach," Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel tightly "I thought I'd never see her again, I understand that I can't be her mum but maybe I could be her favourite aunty, no offense." Quinn said smiling at Rachel

"I couldn't compete with favourite aunt status with you Quinny," Rachel said and laughed when Quinn hugged her again

**A/N Hope you like R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Hope you like this chapter all mistakes are mine**

Chapter 12

Rachel felt like a house! She was a petite woman carrying twins, her body was so not meant for this! Rachel sighed as she woke up, but smiled when she felt Puck's erection straining against her back so she wiggled her ass directly on it and smiled when she heard him moan at least she still turned him on.

"Fuck Rach, you gotta stop that or else your dad's might walk in on something they didn't plan on seeing" Puck said seriously

"Noah, I'm horny; I feel like a house I want to feel beautiful, make love to me please!" Rachel told her boyfriend who happily agreed.

Being the size she was the best position was to have sex from behind, so Puck removed her panties and removed his boxers before putting a finger inside her to see if she was ready or not.

"Fucking hell Rachel you are soaking baby," Puck groaned and began to run his cock up and down her slit.

"Hurry up Noah," Rachel begged pushing her ass further back into his penis.

Puck positioned himself at her entrance before slowly pushing inside of her warm, tight heat.

"Fuck" They both moaned at the same time, Puck lifted Rachel's so it was resting on top of his and began to thrust at a reasonable pace.

"Oh fuck Noah, hmm…. Right there please, _god RIGHT THERE," _Rachel moaned and began to rub her clit,

"That is so fucking hot Rachel," Puck moaned hotly in her ear before messaging her sensitive tits and pounding into his girlfriend harder.

"Don't, don't, d-d-don't stop Noah," Rachel begged,

"Do you like it when I fuck you baby?" Puck whispered in her ear.

"God yes Noah, I love it; I love you so much, harder." Rachel said panting her climax nearing.

"I love your pussy around my cock baby, only you do this to me," He thrusted into her "Mine, only mine" He moaned.

"Y-y-yours Noah," Rachel said buried her head into her pillow to keep her screaming down, she was so horny and he was so big and talented; she didn't know if she could keep quiet for any longer.

"Are you gunna come baby, all over my cock; please Rachel, come baby, I need to feel you exploding around me" Puck said moaning in her ear.

Rachel began to flutter around him, continuing to rub her clit and gripped on the his butt cheek as she came in a loud moan and chanting of his name; sending Puck over with her, moaning her name over and over again into the crook of her neck.

"Fuck" Puck sighed as he slowly pulled out and slipping himself back into his boxers,

"Noah, that was amazing" Rachel panted completely boneless, she loved it when Puck fucked her speechless.

Puck kissed her cheek and hugged her from behind, pulling her close.

"Go back to sleep baby, we got an hour before we have to be at school," Puck murmured.

"Okay" Rachel sighed happily and drifted back to sleep.

Xxxxx

Rachel and Puck arrived late to school that day, being six and a half months pregnant Rachel really couldn't rush anymore, considering she was carrying twins; the school understood their situation so they didn't get into trouble.

"Someone looks happy," Santana whispered knowingly when Rachel took her sit next to her in English.

"Shh you," Rachel laughed.

"Nah ah, is it true what they say about pregnant woman, always so horny?" Santana asked with a grin.

"Let's just say with your already strong sex drive when you're pregnant you will be having sex with everything that moves!" Rachel whispered causing Santana to laugh and then moan.

"I don't whether that's a good or a bad thing," Santana said thinking about what it would be like to be horny all the time and never fully satisfied.

"It's a bad thing, unless your boyfriend's Noah," Rachel smiled and thought back to this morning causing Santana to laugh loudly making the teacher shh them.

Xxxxx

That afternoon in Glee Club, Rachel sat down and was grateful when she didn't have to dance this lesson; she felt like a whale and felt really ugly around the rest of the glee girls who were prettier and skinner then her; she hoped that she was enough for Puck, considering… I mean have you seen him? How can she compete with the cheerleading sluts at this school?

"Rachel since you can't dance how about you sing a song for us?" Mr Shue asked seeing Rachel looked a little upset.

"That would be lovely thank you Mr Shue," Rachel smiled brightly letting Mike help her up from her seat before taking centre of the room,

"Quinn could you help me with this, we have been practising this for a while," Rachel informed the group.

"Of course Rach… are you okay?" Quinn whispered when she was next to Rachel.

"Yeah just feeling down," Rachel sighed before taking her seat next to Quinn, who took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

**Both **_Rachel _Quinn

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

You can fix your nose if he says so

**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so damn I'm pretty**

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so acute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things_

_To keep you happy_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

You can fix your nose if he says so

**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

**Find out who am I to**

**Be in a position to make me feel so damn I'm pretty**

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

**And I pity**

**Any girl who isn't me tonight**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (**_Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (**_Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh (**_Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh** **oh**

_I feel pretty (_You can buy your hair if it won't grow)

_Oh so pretty (_You can fix your nose if he says so)

_I feel pretty and witty and bright (_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn I'm pretty_

**I feel pretty**

**But unpretty **

The whole Glee Club clapped and before they knew it Rachel stood up and left the room crying, Puck followed her; he found her in the girl's bathroom.

"Noah you can't be in here," Rachel sobbed lightly

"Fuck that, my girl is upset what's wrong baby?" Puck asked

"Am I pretty? You have all of these pretty girls who don't look like they swallowed a house and you are stuck with me your pregnant fat girlfriend," Rachel said holding onto her belly.

"Rachel… you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen; our daughter is going to be beautiful because she is going to look exactly like her mum and that scares me cuz I don't want my daughter dating when she's 10," He said trying to make her smile. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you; you are gorgeous Rachel." Puck said and kissed Rachel lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Noah so much, you and these babies; my family," She smiled.

"Our family" He smirked and helped Rachel up and hugged her, "I will always be there for you always" He smiles looking her in her eyes,

"I know Noah thank you,"

**A/N Enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 13

Being seven months pregnant with twins was starting to take it's toll on Rachel both physically and mentally. She couldn't walk for long period's of time, nor could she stand that long without getting a head spin, mentally though she found was worse; she was paranoid that Noah would up and leave her the bigger she got, she felt ugly and fat and just plain unattractive.

"He's going to leave me," Rachel cried on Shelby's shoulder, Rachel was at her mother's house; Beth wasn't there she was with Shelby's sister, but Rachel really needed Shelby right now,

"He isn't going to leave you sweetie, from what you have told me; he loves you very much," Shelby tried to comfort her daughter,

"Have you seen him? He is so sexy and I'm the size of a house," Rachel sobbed getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Rachel, it's okay I promise; he loves you," Shelby said and gently brought Rachel's head down so she was lying her head on her lap, "Promise," Shelby whispered as her daughter continued to sob,

Xxxxxx

Rachel was walking down the hallway to her locker before Glee Club when Claire and her idiotic friends cornered her,

"Well, well, well look at you tubbers, I still don't know why Puckerman would want you when he could have all of this," Claire sneered before gesturing to herself, "Hell he could have all three of us," She smirked at Rachel.

"Just go away Claire, Noah is with me, he loves me and our children so back off," Rachel said defending her family,

"Really? Because from what I heard him and Lopez have been getting on real well lately, might wanna watch your back there tubbers," Claire said before walking away with her friends trailing behind her, Rachel just shut her locker and tried not to cry; she knew that Claire was most likely making this up but her hormones being all over the place, Rachel didn't know who she could trust.

When Rachel arrived in Glee Club she saw Puck and Santana laughing together in the back row of Glee Club, they were talking and laughing like they used to do when they were dating or whatever they called it; it made Rachel's heart sink a little.

"Rachie are you okay?" Brittany asked when she saw her friend walk into the room,

"Fine," Rachel muttered and instead of sitting next to Puck she sat next to Quinn; but it didn't look like Puck had taken much notice, he didn't even say hello to Rachel when she walked into the room.

Mr Shue arrived and Rachel just continued to look at Santana and Puck through her peripheral vision, they were quietly whispering and Santana was giggling, Rachel couldn't help the tear that slowly slid down her cheek,

"Rach are you okay?" Quinn asked when she saw that Rachel was crying,

"Fine," Rachel whispered continuing to look at Mr Shue trying to pay attention to the teacher,

"You don't look okay; do you wanna talk?" Quinn asked,

"I'm fine Quinn promise," Rachel smiled before putting on a fake smile her show smile, that Quinn saw right through,

Quinn just grabbed her friends hand and interlaced their fingers trying to comfort her silently, Quinn was worried normally Rachel would make a big deal out of everything; but a silent Rachel, that was even worse the diva Rachel.

When Mr Shue dismissed Glee, Rachel just stood up and walked out as fast as her pregnant frame would allow her; ignoring Noah and Quinn's calls, she couldn't deal with them right now, she needed to be alone.

"Rach where are you going?" Noah and Quinn said at the same time while Rachel was trying to open her car door.

"Out," Rachel said blankly before opening the door and slowly getting in,

"Rach what's the matter?" Noah said worried,

"Rachel?" Quinn asked just as worried, before they could get a chance to say anything else; Rachel had locked the doors and started the car, proceeding to leave; not caring if she had made her boyfriend and friend worry.

Xxxxxx

Rachel drove to the park about 10 minutes from the high school; she parked her car and slowly made her way to a bench and sat down; as soon as she established that she was alone; she began to sob; she was crying over everything; this wasn't how she pictured her sophomore year at high school; she hated it, she loved her babies; but she was beginning to doubt her ability to be a mother. Rachel was so involved in crying she didn't notice somebody sit next to her until they spoke,

"Claire told me what she said to you; after Glee, she's lying Rach I swear," Santana said softly not wanting to upset Rachel further,

"Why would she lie, look at you; you're beautiful and I'm fat, and you're perfect and popular and I can barely walk," Rachel sobbed wiping away her tears,

"Trust me; there is nothing going on between Puck and I; that ship has long sailed." Santana said seriously.

"Well then why have you been spending so much time together, he's my boyfriend," Rachel said angrily.

"I'm gay Rachel," Santana whispered "And Puck like it or not, besides Brit he's my best friend and since I'm in love with Brittany, I told him; because I don't know how to tell her," Santana said softly. "I asked him not to tell anyone, I'm still processing the news myself,"

"Oh," Rachel said rubbing her hands along her belly,

"He loves you so much Rachel, when he talks about you; his face lights up, and when he talks about those babies," Santana said resting her hand on Rachel's belly "He can't stop smiling, he is going to be an amazing dad and you are going to be the best mother," Santana said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listen to Claire, I'm just so worried and it's the hormones I swear," Rachel laughed lightly,

"Probably is, pregnant chicks are crazy," Santana said trying to make a joke,

"Let me drive you home," Santana asked Rachel,

"It's okay, I'll be fine, but thank you," Rachel said letting Santana help her up.

"Rachel, we are friends now; and I don't hurt my friends I promise, I will never back stab you," Santana said before hugging Rachel, "And just don't tell Brit yet about me loving her, I don't wanna scare her off," Santana admitted,

"Well if you ask me, I think she feels the same way; and if you want to talk to my dad's don't hesitate," Rachel told Santana before letting Santana walk her to her car and beeped the horn when she drove off.

Xxxxxx

"Where have you been Rachel I've been so fucking worried!" Puck said as soon as Rachel walked into their bedroom, her dad's weren't home still at work and Puck was waiting for her to arrive so they could have the conversation/fight on why she just ditched.

"I was at the park talking to Santana," Rachel said before she laid down on their bed she was exhausted.

"Why did you ignore Quinn and I, we were so fucking worried," Puck said, when Rachel looked up she could see the stress and worry in his eyes, she instantly felt bad.

"Claire spoke to me today," Rachel whispered.

"She what... what the fuck did she say Rachel, what ever she said is a fucking lie and you know it!" Puck said getting upset.

"She may have implied that you and Santana were screwing around behind my back, and I freaked out Noah; I'm the size of a house and San is beautiful; I thought that maybe it was true and you guys were talking and laughing in Glee and you didn't even say hi to me when I walked into the room," Rachel said beginning to cry, "So I went to the park to think, about everything and then Santana found me and told me why you and her have been so close lately, she's gay, and she needed her friend," Rachel said softly willing the tears to go away.

"Rachel," Puck said sitting next to her on the bed, "I love you so much, you are beautiful; amazing and you are carrying my children; you have never looked sexier. I want you and only you trust me," Puck said kissing Rachel gently on the forehead, "For the rest of my life," Puck whispered he hated talking about his feeling, but in all honesty; he knew he was going to marry Rachel, he just knew.

"I love you too and I won't listen to Claire anymore, just stupid hormones," Rachel said lifting her arms up indicated she wanted Noah to hug her which he did and climbed into bed with her pulling her into his side.

"You might wanna call Quinn cause she's worried." Puck said softly,

"I will after dinner," Rachel smiled before kissing Noah.

**A/N :) R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry it's taken a while since I have uploaded this story hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

At 8 months pregnant with twins; Rachel was told that she needed to be put on bed rest; to say she was pissed was a freaking understatement. Rachel wasn't a lazy girl, she loved to exercise, dance; sing and to keep busy in general so when she was told that for at least the next 2 weeks (that's if the babies come early) she would be lying down all day, she wasn't happy.

"Noah I hate this! I am so god damn bored!" Rachel moaned in annoyance, "I just want to go to school Noah, I miss it," Rachel sighed.

"I wish I were you just chilling all day," Puck mistakingly said.

"WHAT? So you want to be the size of a whale, not being able to pee by yourself; taking a shower is so much effort; and my ankles are the size of your fucking head!" Rachel complained.

"Sorry baby; is there anything I can do?" Puck asked he hated seeing Rachel in discomfort.

"Yeah, go back in time and wear and fucking CONDOM!" Rachel snapped before turning her head away from him; she couldn't roll her body away or storm out of the room like she normally did when she was mad at him so this would have to do.

"Rach-" Puck began.

"Shh you, now go make me some waffles with sprinkles." Rachel demanded, Puck saw his opportunity to get back into his girlfriends good books and you better believe he took it.

Xxxxx

"How are you going Rach?" Brittany and Quinn asked after school; she had been on bed rest for 1 week and Rachel was getting more and more snappier.

"Fine, I love these babies but never have twins!" Rachel sighed rubbing her swollen belly and smiled when Brittany lifted up her shirt and began to massage some stretch mark oil into her skin.

"My sister used this all the time when she was pregnant." Brittany simply said as she continued to rub the oil into Rachel's skin.

"It feels so nice," Rachel said content and for the first time in a week Rachel completely relaxed.

"Don't worry my sister did the same thing when I rubbed it on her belly." Brittany said gesturing to the wet patch on Rachel's pants.

"Oh my, Rach your water broke sweetie." Quinn told her kind of urgently.

"What? I'm not due for another 3 weeks!" Rachel said alarmed, "Help me up and call Noah and my daddie's." Rachel pleaded to her friends.

Brittany helped her up and helped her to the car while Quinn called Puck and Rachel's fathers and grabbed her hospital bag that was underneath the bed already packed.

Xxxxx

By the time the girls got to the hospital Puck was waiting out the front for them as soon as Rachel saw him she started crying.

"Noah! I was scared that you wouldn't come, I'm so scared." Rachel babbled.

"It's alright baby I'm here I've got you," Puck said surprisingly calmly and just helped Rachel to the nurses desk; once they were booked in Rachel was taken straight into a hospital room; to be prepped for her C-section.

"Hello Miss Berry; are you ready to have these babies?" Dr Wu asked as he walked into the hospital room.

"No, not really;" Rachel said through her tears, she had already been given her epidural so she couldn't feel anything; Noah was suited up and Rachel was wheeled into the operating room with Noah holding her hand for support.

"Noah I'm scared." Rachel whispered as she laid on the metal table, she couldn't see a thing thanks to the blue curtain blocking her view of the operating team, she could only feel the pressure of them moving things out of the way to get to the babies.

"I love you Rachel you are doing such a great job. We are going to have our babies soon." Puck said trying to keep Rachel calm seeing that his support wasn't working he began to sing 'Sweet Caroline' to her and Rachel looked up at him and smiled, that worked.

"Okay mummy and daddy, ready?" Dr Wu asked as he pulled out a baby, that instantly began to cry, "Here's your little boy." He smiled. He showed Levi to Rachel and Puck over the curtain before a nurse took him away to clean him off.

"Our baby boy Noah, he's amazing." Rachel said crying, Puck kissed her on the temple and then on the lips.

"Thank you Rachel for giving me these amazing gifts." Puck said against her lips, they were interrupted by another crying baby; there daughter who Dr Wu had just delivered.

"And your baby girl." He smiled showing Rachel and Puck their daughter before a nurse took her to clean her off.

"Reina Maria Puckerman." Puck whispered his daughter's name into Rachel's ear who just smiled brightly back at him.

Once Rachel was stitched up; and back in recovery; a nurse brought the twins into for the new parents to see. A nurse place both babies on Rachel's chest and Rachel immediately kissed their little foreheads and nuzzled her nose into their soft head of hair. Reina had a full set of hair, hazel eyes like her father and Rachel's nose and mouth; while Levi's eyes were brown like his mother's with his father's nose and mouth. They were perfect.

"They are perfect." Puck looked Rachel in the eyes before kissing her gently on the lips. "May I?" Puck asked if he could hold the babies.

"Of course; they want to meet their amazing daddy." Rachel smiled.

Puck carefully picked Levi up and then sat down on the chair; the nurse that was still in the room picked Reina off Rachel and placed her into Noah's arms so he could hold both of his children.

Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman where parents.

**A/N Hope you like :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Two days after the babies were born; Rachel and the twins were allowed to be released from hospital. At hospital, Puck and Rachel had the help of the nurses; but once they were at home it was just them and they were both excited and extremely nervous.

"Noah what if we can't do this?" Rachel asked Puck once she got settled on their bed, the twins were asleep for how long they didn't know; but Rachel was still very sore from the c-section and Puck told her he would take care of as many things as he could so she could rest. Rachel's dad's agreed to help out with their grandchildren while their daughter was recovering but they had told them before the twins were born, they are their babies not their's.

"Rach, we can do this; it's gunna be hard but fucking worth it promise." Puck smiled at Rachel who still didn't look convinced.

"I just don't want to be a bad mother..." Rachel said letting a tear slip from her eyes.

Puck rushed to sit next to his crying girlfriend and gently wiped away her tears,

"You are going to be the best mother in the whole entire world Rachel. Those babies in there are lucky to have you as their mum and I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. If you only believe me on one thing this whole year; let it be this." Puck said and kissed her temple lightly.

"Love you Noah, and you are going to be an amazing daddy." Rachel smiled.

"Love you too Rachel. Thank you so much." Puck whispered; he was about to kiss Rachel again when Reina began to cry through the baby monitor causing Levi to follow suit.

"I'll get them, you can feed Levi on your breasts this time and I will bottle feed Reina okay?" Puck said before jumping up.

"Okay Noah thank you." Rachel said when Puck left she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position wincing slightly at the pain, a few moments later Puck enter the room with both of the babies, he handed Levi to his mother and Rachel began to feed him while he walked down the stairs to get Reina's bottle ready.

Xxxxx

Three weeks after the babies were born, Rachel was ready to go back to school. She had kept up to date on her work, she usually did it when she was meant to be sleeping and before she had the babies she had her teacher's give her 2 months worth of work in advance so she was actually 2 weeks ahead of everyone else; which came in handy.

"You look beautiful Rachel." Puck told his girlfriend as she walked down the stairs in a purple dress that cut of mid thigh, her hair was curled and she had just enough makeup to highlight her beautiful features.

"Thank you Noah, are the babies ready?" Rachel asked. Puck and her dad's insisted that they get the babies ready for their first day of daycare while she got herself ready for her first day back to school without any problems.

"Yep they are all ready, Paul and Hiram are putting them in the car as we speak." Puck smiled.

"Okay let me just grab my lunch and books and I will meet you in the car." Rachel said before walking to the kitchen to grab her things. She still couldn't run properly, she was still healing but she was able to move a lot better then she could before.

When Puck and Rachel arrived at the daycare center to drop the kids off, as suspected Rachel cried.

"Mummy loves you two so much and I will be back after school to pick my angels up okay." Rachel told her children covering them both in kisses from head to toe causing both of the kids to give their mum a smile.

"Daddy loves you, please don't be a Puckerman today, behave." Puck whispered to his kids before kissing them and handing them over to the workers.

"Don't worry they are in really safe hands, have a great day at school. And you can call during your lunch breaks if you wish." A worker whose name tag said Megan smiled.

"Thank you so much Megan." Rachel smiled and kissed the babies once more before Puck dragged her out of the room because if he didn't he didn't think she'd ever leave.

Xxxxx

"Nervous?" Puck asked Rachel as they made their way down the hallway to go to Rachel's locker.

"A little but I have you and all my friends I'll be fine." Rachel smiled and kissed Puck on the cheek. Just as she turned around a cheerio walked up to her and slushied Rachel.

"Welcome back slut." The red head giggled and continued to walk away, leaving Rachel covered in red slushy in the middle of the school.

"Guess nothings changed. Now that I'm no longer pregnant I'm fair game again." Rachel said sadly before quickly opening her locker and grabbing her spare clothes she had in their since before she got pregnant and made her way to bathroom to change. Puck just punched the nearest locker as he watched his girlfriend walking away, reminding himself that he doesn't hit girls.

Xxxxx

By second period, Rachel still wasn't back in class; this was the only class they shared so he was confused to were she was.

"Mercedes was Rach in Bio today?" Puck asked as he sat next to his friend.

"No I just assumed she didn't end up going to school." Mercedes said seeing the worried look in Puck's eyes, "Why what happened?" She asked.

"She got slushied this morning and now she ain't in her classes." Puck said before just walking out of the room just as the history teacher walked in.

Puck went to the bathroom he knew Rachel had gone to change and his heart ached at the sight he saw before him. Rachel was in the corner crying, her dirty clothes on the side and the clothes she was supposed to change into wrapped around her to cover her panties and bra.

"Baby what's wrong?" Puck said kneeling beside her.

"M-my clothes, they d-don't fit Noah. I'm fat!" Rachel cried to her boyfriend.

"Rachel you aren't fat, you just had twins! Your sexy as fuck." Puck tried to reassure her.

"I need clothes Noah;" Rachel said ignoring his compliment.

Puck took off his shirt so he was just left in his wife beater, and dressed his girlfriend, she could wear the shirt as a dress it was so long on her.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said letting Puck help her stand.

"Why didn't you text me or call me?" Puck said worried.

"I was embarrassed." Rachel said quietly.

"Never be embarrassed in front of me Rachel, I love you always." Puck said and kissed his girlfriend, "Come on let's get you to class I know how much you have missed it." Puck smiled making Rachel to laugh.

Xxxxx

That afternoon in Glee Club Puck had prepared a song to sing to Rachel.

"Mr Shue I got a song I wanna sing to my gorgeous girl." Puck said standing up with Artie wheeling behind him to get into his position.

"Go ahead." Mr Shue smiled sitting next to Rachel.

"Your beautiful Rachel, never forget that." Puck simply said before the band began to play.

**Artie **_Puck _

**Beautiful girls, all over the world  
>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
>Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby<br>They might say hi, and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<strong>  
>'<strong>cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby<strong> (_Yeah...)_  
><strong>Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby<strong>  
><em>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)<em>

_I know you feel where I'm comin from (from)__  
><em>_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done)__  
><em>_Most of really was for the hell of the fun (the uh)__  
><em>_On the carousel, so around I spun (spun)__  
><em>_With no directions, just tryna get some (some)__  
><em>_Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun)__  
><em>_And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?)__  
><em>_And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?)__  
><em>

_There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience__  
><em>_I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"__  
><em>_And I don't wanna sound redundant__  
><em>_But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know__  
><em>_(Somethin that you wanna know)__  
><em>_But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go)__  
><em>_'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)__  
><em>_And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!)__  
><em>_Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey~!)_

_[Chorus]_  
><strong>Beautiful girls, all over the world<br>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
>They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby<br>**_(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)_**  
>Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby<br>**_(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)__  
><em>_They might say hi, and I might say hey_**  
>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>'cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
><strong>_(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)_**  
>Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby<br>**_(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)__  
><em>_Yeaaaaah_**  
><strong>

_Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!)__  
><em>_I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah..)__  
><em>_Because your style ain't really got nothin on__  
><em>_And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!)__  
><em>_Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes__  
><em>_And you keep it real while them other stay plastic__  
><em>_You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic__  
><em>_Stop... - Now think about it___

  
>I<em>'ve been to London, I've been to Paris<em>_  
><em>_Even way out there to Tokyo__  
><em>_Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans__  
><em>_But you always steal the show (steal the show)__  
><em>_And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)__  
><em>_Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo')__  
><em>_If you never knew, well now you know (know!)__  
><em>_Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!)_

_[_**_Chorus]_**

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...)__  
><em>_And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...)__  
><em>_Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train)__  
><em>_No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame_

**_[Chorus]_**

_Yeah, and that's just how we do it__  
><em>_Heheheh, and I'ma let this ride__  
>Puck and Artie...<em>

"I love you Noah." Rachel said after he had finished the song.

"Love you too Rachel." Puck said and claimed his girlfriend's lips making the Glee Club cheer.

**A/N Awww fluffy haha hope u liked R&R please**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! Final chapter hope you guys like the story :)**

Chapter 16 (Epilogue)

"So you and mummy where only 16 when you had us?" A 10 year old Reina asked her father while her mother cooked dinner.

"Yep that's right," Puck replied smiling at his daughter as she wrote down the information, Levi and Reina had a to research their family history, how old their parents were when they had them, any siblings etc.

"Aren't you meant to be doing this as well Levi?" Rachel asked, laughing lightly when Levi sighed.

"We have the same information, I'll just copy of Rein." Levi smirked, only he called his sister Rein it was their little thing.

"Nuh ah, it's not fair; last time you did the same thing!" Reina complained. Reina was very much like her mother, she was book smart and Levi was much like his father, street smart; so Reina ended up doing most of their school work even if Rachel tried to get Levi to sit down with her and do his own work.

"S'true." Levi said under his breath, he didn't understand why he was forced to ask the same questions that his sister had JUST asked them.

"Don't care, after we eat dinner you and your sister; your father and I will sit in the lounge room and you will take turns asking the questions okay." Rachel said stirring the pot.

"Fine." Levi grunted.

"Okay mummy." Reina smiled brightly up at her mother before putting her homework down and walking into the kitchen to help her mother cook.

"Suck up." Levi muttered.

"Stop that." Puck told his son, "Come on let's set the table." Puck said leading his son to the dining room table.

Xxxxx

After dinner, the Puckerman family; and yes Rachel was now a Puckerman, she became a Puckerman when she was 21, (Puck and Rachel got married in Central Park with Levi as Puck's best man and Reina as Rachel's maid of honour, even if the Quinn and Finn where the 'official' best man and main of honour), gathered in the lounge room, the adults on one side and the twins on the other with their pencil and books ready to write.

"So you where 16 when you and daddy had us correct?" Reina asked her mother.

"Yes," Rachel smiled, laughing at how serious her daughter sounded, "I found out I was pregnant with you two when I was in high school."

"Where you and daddy together?" Reina continued.

"No, but we got together before you where born." Rachel said deciding to be honest with the two.

"And you and Aunty Quinn had a baby right dad?" Levi asked.

"Yes, Nana Shelby's daughter Beth." Puck replied, god their family was complicated.

"It says we have to write our cousin's names down as well, do we count Aunty Quinn and Uncle Finn's children?" Reina asked.

"What about Aunty Tana and Brittany?" Levi continued.

"Well they are our family, so yes count them." Rachel laughed.

"Okay so your cousins are Beth, Quinn and Finn's daughters Lily (7) and Jazzy (2) and Tommy (1) Aunty Tana and Brittany's baby." Rachel said helping her children write everything down.

"Okay!" Reina declared after she had wrote everything down.

"Dad my hand hurts." Levi complained, "This is why you are meant to do this Rein."

"What other questions are there?" Puck said trying to get them back on task.

"Where we were born." Reina said.

"Lima, Ohio." Puck and Rachel said at the same time.

"We are like the only kids that weren't born in New York." Levi said proudly.

"Makes us special." Reina smiled at her brother who smirked back.

After answering a few more questions, Puck and Rachel put the kids to bed and went to sleep themselves; they both had work in the morning.

Xxxxx

The next afternoon; Rachel picked up her children from their school and was surprised to see how upset they both were.

"Babies what wrong?" Rachel asked crouching down to talk eye to eye with her children.

"Nothing let's go home." They said in union before storming towards the car, another thing they both got from their mother, the Berry storm out.

As soon as they got home, they both went into their bedrooms and didn't come out until Rachel and Puck entered Levi's room, with Reina on Puck's hip, he sat his daughter down on his sons bed and Rachel and him sat down on the ground next to the bed.

"What happened at school today?" Rachel asked softly.

Reina and Levi both looked at each other before Levi nodded at Reina giving her permission to tell.

"The other kids called us mistakes cuz you had us when you where little." Reina said with tears in her eyes.

"Where we mistakes mummy?" Levi asked looking down at Rachel with tears in his eyes, Levi never called Rachel mummy any more so she knew how upset they both were.

"Never." Rachel and Noah said at the same time, tears in both of their eyes. "You two are our angels, the most precious gift we have ever received, we love you so much and I do not regret you; neither does your daddy." Rachel said making her way onto Levi's bed with Puck behind her, Rachel picked Levi up and placed him on her lap and hugged him letting him cry on his shoulder, Puck doing the same with Reina.

"Did you two know that when I am having a bad day, all I have to do is look at you two and you make it all better." Puck said breaking the silence.

"Really?" Reina said looking up at Noah.

"Yep, because you and your mummy, you three are the best things in my life and I wouldn't care if we lived in a dump or if we had no x-box, as long as I had you three." Puck said kissing Reina's temple and then Levi's.

"Don't ever listen to what anyone else says, we love you two both so much. You two are the reason why I get up in the mornings, why I smile." Rachel said squeezing Levi a little tighter who was in her arms still.

"We love you mummy and daddy." Reina and Levi said together.

"We love you too so much." Rachel and Puck said together, Reina moved into Rachel's arms and Levi into Noah's.

"So much." Rachel and Puck muttered against their children's hair.

Looking at their children, they both remember the first time they were alone together with them, the first time Puck held them, their first words; smile, laugh, crawl, step, everything. They loved their children and nothing or nobody would ever change that.

**A/N Hope you guys like. Now the 'message' of this story is that no matter when your parents had you, you are never a mistake and your parents love you. You shouldn't judge others for when they had their children, just because they were young doesn't make them love their children any less. **


End file.
